


How Did It End Up Like This? (Rewrite and continuation of Wannabe_Cryptid's story)

by MoveImBi



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoveImBi/pseuds/MoveImBi
Summary: A human high school au; filled with shenanigans, drama, and a hint of romance.This is a rewrite of the very few chapters of the original story, I will also be continuing the story. I found How Did It End Up Like This? to be a great idea with an even better premise. I was sad to come back and find Wannabe_Cryptid didn't continue.I hope they read this, I gifted this to them cuz this is their idea-
Relationships: Clay & Glory & Starflight & Sunny & Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher & Qibli (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher & Winter (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher/Qibli (Wings of Fire), Qibli & Winter (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 35





	1. Background Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wannabe_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Cryptid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How did it end up like this? (discontinued)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096662) by [Wannabe_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Cryptid/pseuds/Wannabe_Cryptid). 



> THIS ISN'T MY IDEA OKAYYY- All credit goes to Wannabe_Cryptid.
> 
> And Tui for making Wings of Fire in the first place...

Heyo!! Lets get some facts straight.

Just in case you don't pay attention (Not being rude..), this takes place in a modern day society with social media, phones, and so on.

The Dragonets of Destiny are senior and the Jade Winglet are freshmen. Other characters in arc one are seniors/juniors and arc two characters are freshman/sophomores. Most adults are teachers, but not all. If you want me to include your OC please comment with a description and personality, minor things may be changed. They will be background character rather than main characters though.

Also, this won't include the third arc til later on. Not only am I in the middle of reading it, the original didn't have them at all.

Pyrrhia High School is a BOARDING SCHOOL. Freshman and sophomores get roommates, while juniors and seniors get individual rooms.

That being said, please visit the original story by Wannabe_Cryptid.

Thanks for choosing this story!!


	2. Glory: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory's morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like the first rewritten part!!
> 
> For the text portion:  
> Hungry Hippo = Clay  
> A light in my life = Sunny  
> Mr. Proper Punctuation = Starflight  
> Water Girl (from the game lol) = Tsunami  
> Terrible Assassin = Deathbringer  
> Fruity Pebbles = Glory

Glory’s start to the day wasn’t exactly a pleasant one. For starters, she woke to the sound of blaring music accompanied by terrible singing. Not that this didn’t rank up to the time Jambu set the toaster on fire, but that’s a story for another day.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. _Wow, isn’t this just a wonderful start to senior year…_ Then she remembered. _WAIT- IT’S THE FIRST DAY!_ Glory scrambled out of bed as she glanced at her alarm clock on her desk across the room: 6:34 AM, _24 minutes_ past the time it was supposed to go off. But the real question was: why hadn’t it gone off? _Or had it and I’m slowly going deaf?_ Glory asked herself. All all she really wanted was nothing more than to climb back under her covers and take a never-ending nap, but, alas, she could not. Even if she didn’t have to deal with the stupidity of school, that horrendous song would never let her.

So, with a sigh, she made her way to her desk and picked up her phone, only to find she hadn’t plugged it in the night before. _Great. Love that._ Her phone was at 13%, in addition to 201 messages. Her phone dinged. Correction, 202.

 _Absolutely amazing._ She thought as she plugged it in. She then unlocked it to read the messages:  
  


Chicken Strips

Today at 3:09 a.m.

 **Hungry Hippo:** Guysss guess whattt

 **Hungry Hippo:** Hello??

 **Hungry Hippo:** GUYSSS HELLOOO

Today at 4:17 a.m.

 **A light in my life:** Ooo! Is it something exciting??

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** It better be good. I woke up early for this.

**A light in my life:** I’m sure it is! Clay always has interesting things to say!

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Okay.

Today at 5:30 a.m.

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** HUH WHATS HAPPENING?

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Y ARE YALL UP SO EARLY??

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** I SWEAR IF THIS IS SOMETHING STUPID I WILL COMMIT AN ILLEGAL

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** What do you mean by “commit an illegal”?

 **Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Clay, is this something unimportant?

**Hungry Hippo:** ….maybe

**A light in my life:** Well I want to know which...?

**Hungry Hippo:** Ok guess what?

**A light in my life:** What?

**Hungry Hippo:** Chiken butt

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** You forgot the c in chicken, Clay.

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** …….

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Are

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** You

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** FreaKING

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** KIDDING ME RN???!?!??!???!

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** He didn’t even spell it right.

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** THATS NOT WHAT MATTERS STARFLIGHT

**A light in my life:** I thought it was funny!

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Thats because youre well… YOU

**A light in my life:** I’ll take that as a compliment!!

**Terrible Assassin:** This is something… strange to wake up to…

 **Terrible Assassin:** Not the worst tho

**Hungry Hippo:** This isn’t even weird

 **Hungry Hippo:** For us at least

**Terrible Assassin:** Good point

Glory stared blankly at the group chat for a second. Then she realized that the music stopped at some point while she was absorbed in the stupidity of her friends. _Well, at least there’s that. It’s the little things, you know?_ Glory decided she would scroll through the rest of it later, right now she needed to get ready.

With a groan, she entered her bathroom - she had no time for a shower like she had planned, so she had to make do. When she saw herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but cringe. Her mint green and deep red hair was messier than usual, and she had large bags under her eyes.

Glory took a moment to stare at her reflection, then began getting ready. She grabbed the outfit she had laid out the night before, which was just a rich purple hoodie and deep blue leggings. She brushed her hair, then pulled it into a thick braid.

After she was satisfied with herself, she went back to her desk so she could check to make sure she had everything. She didn’t want to forget _anything_ on the first day. After she check four times and was sure she wasn’t missing anything, she went back to the stupidity that was the group chat “Chicken Strips”.

Chicken Strips

Today at 6:02 a.m.

 **Terrible Assassin:** omg we have school today…

 **Terrible Assassin:** I’mma go Kashoot! Myself, lmao

**Hungry Hippo:** Don’t worry, I forgot too lol

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** How do you even forget something like school?

**A light in my life:** Ok, Mr. I remember everything!

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** If I don’t remember it, that says something

**Terrible Assassin:** *gasp* did u just admit ur forgetful??

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** *gasp* did u just ask for a brutally slow death??

**A light in my life:** GUYSS lets not fight!

 **A light in my life:** Aren’t u guys excited??

 **A light in my life:** Its senior year!! Its supposed to be our best year YET!!

**Hungry Hippo:** Eh, I’m kinda excited I guess

 **Hungry Hippo:** But I’m too tired to be super excited

 **Hungry Hippo:** Oh and hungry

 **Hungry Hippo:** I am SUPER hungry

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** We should all get breakfast together.

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Do y’all wanna hang at the cafe now?

**Terrible Assassin:** bold of you to assume I’m outta bed yet.

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** You’re not out of bed yet?

 **Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Well, you definitely need to be.

**Terrible Assassin:** does it really matter if I go to school today

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Well I vote that you don’t

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Actually I vote you never get out of bed

**Terrible Assassin:** *gasp*

 **Terrible Assassin:** Thats r u d e

 **Terrible Assassin:** Now I HAVE to get outta bed

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** I’m going to the cafeteria.

 **Mr. Proper Punctuation:** If someone wants to go with me, that’s fine.

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Guys, I don’t want to go alone. Someone come with me.

**A light in my life:** I’ll go with u!!

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Okay, thank you. :)

**Hungry Hippo:** I’m coming too, I’m famished

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Wow thats a big word for you

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** I’m so proud  
  
 **Hungry Hippo:** ruDE

**Terrible Assassin:** Hey wait- WHERES GLORY

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Oh yeah…

**Hungry Hippo:** We must summon her!

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Yes! WE MUST

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** What? What does that even mean?

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** IT MEANS WE MUST SUMMON HER

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** ((A gif of a sloth))

**Hungry Hippo:** ((Another sloth gif))

**A light in my life:** ((Again, a sloth gif))

**Terrible Assassin:** ((A picture of fruit salad))

 **Terrible Assassin:** She likes those right?

**A light in my life:** I think so

 **A light in my life:** Glorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy

Glory let out a long sigh, then realized how hungry she was. She looked over at the clock: 6:56, she still had a good thirty minutes. In truth, she didn’t want to leave her room, but she wanted some food. _And to see my friends, that too._ She glanced over at her mini fridge, knowing that the only thing left was drinks because she had Clay and Sunny over two days ago.

Chicken Strips

Today at 6:57 a.m.

 **Fruity Pebbles:** Wow

 **Fruity Pebbles:** This is great

**Terrible Assassin:** IT WORKED!! Aye! It was my fruit salad wasn’t it?

**A light in my life:** YAY GLORY

**Hungry Hippo:** OMG WE DID IT

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Greetings.  
  


 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Oh GREAT she’s here

**Fruity Pebbles:** Man I feel SO loved

**Terrible Assassin:** FEAR NOT I AM HERE!

**A light in my life:** Huh??

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Great

**Hungry Hippo:** Glory where are you??? We’re down in the cafe

**Fruity Pebbles:** omw

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** What does that mean?

_ Read by:  _ **_ Fruity Pebbles _ ** _ ,  _ **_ Hungry Hippo _ ** _ , and four others. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support with this!!


	3. Updates and Release dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a few things I wanna say going forward, and updates on release dates

Heyo!!

First thing I have to say, this is where you guys can ask for your OC to be implemented. What I need:

  1. Name
  2. Description of what they look like (As much detail as _possible_ ).
  3. Description of personality (As much detail as _possible_ ).



First person to comment with an OC: their OC will get a chapter about them!!

Second, I don't know about the original, but in this all characters will retain their powers. Here are some examples:

  * Moonwatcher can still read minds and tell the future.
  * SeaWing characters have parts of there body that glow like their scales did in WoF.
  * Anemone and Turtle are animus'.
  * Peril's skin can burn people.



Third, after Winter's chapter, updates will go from everyday to twice a week. This is because from that point forward all I have to work with are simple ideas that only get vaguer and vaguer.

Fourth, I would like to specially thank Wannabe_Cryptid for sending me the notes that will form the next few chapters after Winter's!

Fifth, today around 3 p.m. Eastern Glory's second part will be released.

Thank you all, and have a good day!!


	4. Glory: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Glory's morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

By the time Glory made her way to the cafeteria, it was crowded more than she was comfortable with. People were screaming and talking obnoxiously loudly, filling the room with unnecessary sound. She scanned the tables searching for her friends and found them sitting in the corner of the cafeteria near the back.

She was annoyed by how far from the door they were - she didn’t want to weave her way through all the idiot freshman and sophomores. As she made her way to them, she bumped into a tall boy wearing overly fancy clothes. She didn’t recognize him, so she assumed he was a freshman or sophomore.

“cмотри куда идешь” He obviously wasn’t speaking English.

“What?” Glory asked, she was extremely confused.

“Watch. Where. You. Are. Going!” He said slowly, through a thick Russian accent. “Next time I’ll claw your face off.” He turned away from her and approached a girl who Glory knew - the sophomore Icicle. They looked very similar, so she guessed they were brother and sister or something. She focused back on her friends and made her way to the table.

“GLORY!!” Sunny squeaked, she was way too energetic for the fact that it was around seven in the morning.

“Ah, the love of my life,” Deathbringer said. He was being worse than usual.

“Good morning, Glory.” Starflight said, glancing up from his book. At least he said hi.

Clay mumbled something through a mouth full of food. Glory didn’t know _what_ , but at least he acknowledged her existence.

“Hello.” Tsunami said, not bothering to glance up from her phone.

_How nice of her._ She looked around the table one more time before she threw her bag on the ground and took a seat between Tsunami and Deathbringer.

“Wow, not even a hello?” Tsunami asked.

“Oh, excuuuuse me, _princess_ ,” Glory retorted, “but last I checked you barely said hi to _me_.” Deathbringer tried to stifle a laugh as Tsunami looked up slowly.

“What was that?” Tsunami growled.

“What? I didn’t say _anythin’~_.” Glory said with a smirk.

“Glory, I swear on my mother’s crown that you will die if you say one more word.”

“… _one more word~_ ” Glory said slowly.

“OKAY, THAT’S IT!” Tsunami shot up out of her chair. Deathbringer stepped between them.

“Not happening!” He looked between both. “Please don’t kill each other.”

Tsunami sat back down, “I’m too tired to kill her right now anyway.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Deathbringer said as he sat back down, “So, Glory, how are you today?”

Glory glared at him, making sure to look extra annoyed. She took out her phone and scrolled through Instagram, doing her best to ignore him.

“Well, I guess _I’ll_ do the talking _for you_ then! ‘I’m doing _amazing_! Thanks for asking!’ You’re welcome! I’m doing great, though it’d be better if my _girlfriend_ would _talk to me_.” He looked hopefully at Glory who shot him an even harsher glare than before. After a few seconds, he realized she wasn’t going to reply and began speaking again. “So, have you seen any of the new students this year? ‘No! I’ve been too busy looking at you~’ Awww! That’s so _sweet_ of you! ‘I’m just so _happy_ -‘”

Glory sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Could you just, like, _not_?”

“But Gloryyy, I love yo-” Tsunami reached around Glory and smacked him on the back of the head, “Oww..”

“You’re being annoying, and even more so than usual. Glory doesn’t wanna talk to you right now, and I don’t wanna listen to you be stupid, so shut it.” Deathbringer pouted, then pulled his phone out of his pocket and pretend to be more interested in it than Glory.

 _Finally, I thought he would never shut up. I should probably thank Tsunami._ Glory turned towards Tsunami, but Clay said something before she could.

“Hey, anyone wanna get more food with me?” Glory looked over at the line for food, which was now very short.

“I will.” She told him as she stood, Deathbringer suddenly perked up.

“So will I!” He started to stand but Tsunami grabbed his arm.

“Not a chance.” She growled.

“But Ts _uuuu_! I just wanna-“ He didn’t even get to finish his sentence.

“What. Did. You. Just. Call. _Me_?” She tightened her grip on his arm as she said it, each word dripping with hatred.

“I- uhhhh...” But when he saw Tsunami’s face he shut up; Glory assumed he thought it would be better not to repeat that one. “N-Never mind…also, you’re hurting me…”

Glory sighed and began to leave, not even waiting for Clay. Clay said something to their friends, then ran to catch up to her.

“What are you gonna get? I’m gonna get more sausage - you should too! It’s reeeally good…” He seemed to drool as he thought about it, he was as food driven as ever.

“And exactly how many plates have you had?” She asked.

“Actually, it’s only been three.” He answered.

“That’s… actually not surprising.” She laughed slightly. Clay began to respond, but Glory tuned him out. When they got to the line, Glory began to survey the new students. The first person she saw was a short, quiet girl, with waist-length dark purple hair which floated around her figure. She was wearing a black shoulder cut sweater and black leggings and had two eye-catching silver teardrop shapes on the edge of each of her eyes. She was sitting in the corner opposite to the one where Glory had come from. The reclusive girl gazed up from her book and looked around. Their eyes met, and Glory quickly looked away.

Near the middle of the room was the “popular” kids. Glory could instantly pick Tsunami’s younger sister out of the bunch (who else comes to school looking like a lollipop?). Anemone’s cotton candy blue and light pink hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she had a pearl necklace. She wore a sleeveless sea blue dress and two diamond studded gold bracelets - at least that’s what Glory thought they were. Anemone pointed down at her wrist and, judging by the looks from the people around her, began talking obnoxiously about how valuable they are. Glory remembered when Anemone was a kind and sweet dragon; now all she did was be rude or intimidating to people who are below her, which happens to be _a lot_ of people.

Glory rolled her eyes. _Just thinking about that little_ brat _makes me wanna-! Ugh, NEXT._

She then spotted the boy from earlier who had threatened to “claw her face off”. His ice blue hair really stuck out in a crowd (well, that and his tuxedo, which was the same color-). He was looking around with a disgusted look, after a moment his eyes settled on the girl with dark purple hair. He seemed to freeze up slightly, then he quickly looked away. He was ignoring a short boy with sandy yellow hair and tannish skin. He had a long scar across his nose and what appeared to be a bronze earring. Glory thought she recognized him but could not, for the life of her, remember from where. He wore a yellow hoodie, about the same color as his hair, and black jeans.

 _He can’t be too important if_ I _don’t remember who he is._ Glory thought, she was about to go back to looking when Clay nudged her shoulder.

“Glory? Hellooo? You okay…?” He asked, his voice seemed slightly worried.

“What?” She asked, more harshly than she meant.

“You were, um, zoning out. We’re about to get food, come on.” He prompted

 _Yay,_ Glory thought, _time for some impressively mediocre cafeteria food._

-Time Skip-

By the time Glory finished most of her food there was only a few minutes left till the bell. Clay pointed down at the rest of her food.

“You gonna eat that?” He asked, it was scary how he genuinely wanted to know.

She pushed it towards him, “Nope, you can have it.” She leaned back in her chair and decided to observe the cafeteria once more, for some reason the line for food had gotten longer. It was mainly comprised of freshman. _Don’t they realize they won’t have time to finish? Man, their lack of time management is REALLY showing._ Sure enough, after about 5 minutes, the bell rang. Everyone scrambled to get their stuff together and leave. All the new students practically _ran_ for the exit - Glory assumed they didn’t want to be late for their first class. She and her friends waited for the rush to calm, then went their separate ways. Glory was left alone with her thoughts as she made her way to her first class of the day, History with Webs.

_Here’s to another day of suffering._


	5. Sorry guys (And more updates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to say something:

Heyo, I just wanna say I'm sorry.

I won't be able to meet tonight's deadline for Chapter 3. I'm running a little behind on the chapter. BUT when Chapter 3 is posted tomorrow, all the previous chapters will have been edited by my friend ZED. It may be only tiny changes but they really change the presentation of a sentence and I can't wait for you all to see her amazing writing skills!

Thanks!

Arii (MoveImBi)


	6. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter's first period.

Winter was eternally grateful for his good mood. If not for that, his roommate and the girl he bumped into would both be suffering from _major_ wounds. He knew all too well that his sense of direction wasn’t perfect - not that he would _ever_ admit that to _anyone_ , he still knew his stupendous memory ensured he wouldn’t get lost. He was glad he had the common sense to memorize the layout of the school _before_ all his classes.

He almost laughed a bit when he saw so many students rushing to try and find classes, he scolded himself for almost showing emotion.

 _Emotions show weakness. I must not be weak._ When he arrived at his first class, he froze in the doorway. Not only was his idiot roommate here, but so was the short purple haired NightWing from the lunchroom. _Don’t. Show._ Weakness.

Winter made sure to show no reaction as he walked to the seat closest to ~~an escape~~ the window, which happened to be the seat farthest from Qibli and the NightWing. The person sitting in front of him was a SeaWing; his florescent markings had odd patterns between the usual lines and dots. His turquoise hair (which really stood out against his slightly tan skin) was pulled into a low, short ponytail, sticking out over his sleeveless turtleneck and black pants. On his right forearm was a gold armband with strange black rocks embedded in it that twinkled in a distracting fashion. He seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Winter noticed a small RainWing with garish pink and banana yellow hair gawking at him. She wore a yellow t-shirt, the same color as her hair, and jeans with rainbow suspenders. He sighed, trying to ignore the annoyance that flared through him.

Winter looked around the room before him, noticing that many of his classmates had arrived. He didn’t want to waste his time observing them, knowing the class would start in about two minutes. Winter saw Qibli and the NightWing say something then they stood up and start walking towards him. Here we go...

“Hey, Winter!” Qibli sat in the seat next to him and the NightWing sat in front next to the SeaWing. Winter glared at him, then the NightWing.

“What?” He said harshly, “And why have you brought… _this_ with you?” He motioned towards the NightWing and wrinkled his nose.

“I have a name..” She said. Winter felt bad about the sadness he had caused to slip into her voice, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Come on, Winter,” Qibli’s trademarked smile wavered for a second, “at least give Moon a chance.”

“Never. The entire NightWing tribe are liars and _snobs_.” He scuffed, “How could you even associate with her?”

“You- You don’t mean that!” Moon blurted; it was true. He didn’t feel that way, at least not about her.

“I do.” He said, harsher than he meant to. Suddenly, the bell let out a shriek. _I’m going to get tired of that very, very quickly._ After a moment, the teacher entered the room, and everyone quickly went silent. When Kestral looked around the room, it was as if the mere _sight_ of her students disgusted her.

“This is one of the teachers your sister hates, right?” Qibli whispered to Winter.

“Yes, now _shut up_.” Winter shot back. Kestral’s gaze landed on the RainWing with pink and yellow hair.

“You. You’ll start our introduction.” She sounded very impatient. “What’s your name?”

“Kinkajou Azalea!!” She turned to the rest of the class and started talking really fast, “I’msoexcitedtomeetyouall-!“

“ _That_ will be _enough_.” Kestral growled. She looked over at the boy next to Kinkajou. “We will go down the rows to the left, that makes you next, MudWing.”

“O-Oh..” He seemed to falter, “I-I’m Umber..”

 _Wow, he didn’t even say his last name. What a clod._ Moon looked over at him, her expression seemed to say: _Why would you be so mean to him?_ Winter froze, hundreds of questions running through his mind. _Wait, did I say that out loud?? Surely I didn’t, or Krestal would have flipped. But if I didn’t, why would she give me that face? Unless the stories_ are _true, and NightWings can read minds! But that_ can’t _be! It was proven to be a lie!_

Moon shifted uncomfortably in her chair and Winter decided to ignore her. By the time he was done panicking about NightWing powers, it was Moon’s turn. She seemed to want to sink into herself and never leave.

“Um, uh.. I’m Moonwatcher.” She said nervously, “But- Call me Moon…if you’d like..” she added quickly. She looked over at the turquoise haired boy ( _I really need to stop identifying people by their hair._ ). He blinked, then started to fiddle with his armband.

“Me..?” He looked down at the desk, “I’m Turtle Delmar..”

 _Ugh, probably Anemone’s brother or something. Great._ And _it’s almost my turn soon._ There was no one in the end row of seats except Qibli and Winter, which meant that after Qibli it was Winter’s turn.

“I’m Qibli, sworn protector of Queen Thorn of the SandWings.” Qibli said, he made his voice slightly deeper than usual. He looked over at Winter with a smirk, “Your turn.” He whispered.

“I know.” Winter scoffed, “I am Winter Solstice of the IceWings.” He made sure to keep his tone neutral, but clear.

Kestral cleared her throat, “Before class, we will go over the expectations. This is _not_ going to be a class in which you can slack-off. There will be assigned work every other day that will be expected to be ready the next day. Assignment days are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Turn-in days are Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. I will _not_ accept late work, and I _do not care_ about your excuse. There is _no talking_ and _no phones_ during your time in my room. I fully expect you all to come prepared each day with a notebook, a writing utensil, and all the worksheets. All of which are to be organized in a 2-inch binder.”

 _Are you kidding me? This is absurd! I can see why Icicle hates her so much._ He was struggling to keep a calm, unbothered face.

“We will start class with a pre-assessment. This _will_ be included in your grade. You are to read the passage, annotate it, and write a brief response to the prompt. After words you will be give six multiple choice questions to answer about the passage. Take out your writing utensil and notebook.”

As Winter took out his notebook, he saw Turtle raise his hand. _What could the nervous seal possibly want?_

“What?” Kestral growled.

“What if, uh, we don’t have a notebook?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Well, then you cannot take the assessment. You will receive a zero, with no chance of make-up. That simply means you will have to work harder than the rest to fix your grade.” Kestral managed to look more annoyed than she already did. Turtle looked shocked, sighing and putting his head in his hands.

“ _Wonderful_...” He muttered. With slightly narrowed eyes, Kestral asked the class if there were any more questions, no one raised their hand and they were told to sit quietly as she passed out passages.

With all the papers out, the students were told they had thirty minutes to complete the assessment. Winter flipped over his paper and sighed internally as he saw how long it was.

 _I really wish my first language were English now…well, better get this over with. I can’t waste time. I_ _must get a good grade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter will focus on Qibli!!  
> Preview:  
>  Qibli fiddled with his pencil, there was still 15 minutes until the pre-assessment was over. He was the first one done. Qibli looked over at Winter who seemed to be struggling greatly. He looked over at Moon, who was focusing very hard on her work. He looked over at Turtle, who had his head in his arms. He looked over at Kinkajou, who seemed to be having a hard time focusing.  
>  Qibli had always been able to comprehend things faster than others, a skill many thought as odd or creepy. It had never truly bothered him though, in fact he didn’t think he’d be “Qibli, Sworn Protector of Queen Thorn of The SandWings” if it weren’t for his intellect. 
> 
> Next Chapter release: 9/23


	7. Greetings

Greetings,

I would like to thank everyone has been waiting patiently for Qibli's chapter. I'm so sorry I'm behind, I've been enthralled with school, and game coding, and my novel that I haven't had time to write. I promise the Chapter will be out by the end of next week.

Thank you

Arii (MoveImBi)


	8. Qibli: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of Qibli's chapter, uh, part two will be here tomorrow. We ran into a few problems with the files so, sorry!!
> 
> \- Arii (MoveImBi)

Qibli fiddled with his pencil, there was still 15 minutes until the pre-assessment was over. He was the first one done. Qibli looked over at his classmates, who were still progress. Winter seemed to be struggling greatly, frustration visible as he scribbled hastily onto the paper. Moon was also focusing very hard, though she seemed to be having a better time at it than Winter. Turtle still had his head in his arms - poor guy. Kinkajou’s eyes were anywhere but on her desk, darting around like a cornered rat trying to find an escape. _Not a bad idea._

Qibli had always been able to comprehend things faster than others, a skill many thought as odd or creepy. It had never truly bothered him though; in fact, he didn’t think he’d be “Qibli, Sworn Protector of Queen Thorn of The SandWings” if it weren’t for his intellect.

 _Thorn, I wonder how she’s doing._ He glanced over at Krestal, who was ignoring the world. He took out his phone and hid it under his desk. _Just one quick text._

Thorn

Today at 10:23 am

 **Qibli n’ Bites** : Heyo greatest queen of the sandwings

**Thorn Bush** : Qibli! Hey! Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in classes?

**Qibli n’ Bites** : Maaaaaaybe……

**Thorn Bush** : Qibli! Don’t tell me you’re skipping!

**Qibli n’ Bites** : Not exactly. Kestral made us do this graded preassessment. I finished in ten seconds.

**Thorn Bush** : Oh. Then how is it ‘maybe skipping’?

**Qibli n’ Bites** : I’m not supposed to be on my phone atm lol

**Thorn Bush** : QIBLI

Type: Well it’s not my fau| SEND-->

Qibli wasn’t even able to finish typing his sentence when Kestral stormed over, “What are you doing!?” Kestral was now holding up Qibli’s phone above his head. “I said _no phones._ ” She growled, “Did I not make that clear enough?”

“Obviously not.” Qibli retorted, earning him a smirk from Moonwatcher which made him feel all fuzzy inside.

“Are you backtalking ME?!” She barked.

“Totally. It’s all he knows how to do.” Winter piped up.

“Winter! I do not!” Qibli shot back at the IceWing, “I-”

“SHUT. UP.” Kestral interrupted the two, “Do you _both_ want detention?”

“Absolutely! I can figure out if Winter sparkles in the sun like that guy in Twilight!” Qibli joked, now getting a snicker out of Kinkajou and Turtle.

Kestral looked taken aback but seemed to refocus herself on hating everything. “You will be writing a ten page essay called Great Expectations.”

“Hm..?” Qibli’s lighthearted attitude dropped, “W-What..?”

Qibli cursed to himself as he walked down the hall, Moon trailing behind him. She place a hand on his shoulder, her kind aura hitting him like a bus. “Hey, what happened to the Qibli I met _before_ class? Huh?” She asked softly, her voice was like butterflies floating through a field.


	9. UPDATES (And maybe a bit extra)

Before we do anything, I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN GREAT ON GETTING CHAPTERS OUT. But, Part 2 is on it's way and if all goes well (which with my luck it won't) it should be out by Friday.

Now, HAPPY NEW YEAR! GUYS 2021 IS **_GONE_**. I hope you're all safe and well!

third big thing, which is mostly just about my constant "I'm busy sorry stuff isn't out yet here have an empty promise.", I have had so much fun writing this, _so so much_. So if you ever feel like I've forgotten or just don't feel motivated, chances are my ********************************************** History teacher gave me another essay. I really am mad I can't bang chapters out like I used too, I hop you guys understand.

Third, I see you all fawning over my writing all the time (It really ain't that great, I learned from wattpad and am mostly self taught-). But, I am writing my own book! I'm not sure where you guys will be able to find it yet as all I have is one or two chapters and a few layouts. 

If any of you like Cyberpunk 2077 (I REALLY WISH IT RAN ON MY PS4 T^T) and Dark Souls (or Skyrim) or basically anything in the "Modern-day Fantasy genre" I think you'll like it. I won't go into great detail here, but you can Email me with any questions @ariistari475@gmail.com I'll also leave you with a quick preview:

The little girl pulled at her mother’s sleeve, “Mommyyyy!” She whined, “I can’t sleep without a story!”

Her mother laughed, “Let me guess, you want to hear how the Guardians defeated Sephariss?”

“YES, you said you’d tell me on my birthday!” The little girl pointed out.

“Very well, our story starts in the old Elven palace.”  
  
  
Tamara pressed her ear to the large oak door of her mother’s council room, “Anything?” Her friend Pen asked from behind her. Pen was tall for her age, standing over Tamara at about five foot six. She always wore this pink crop-top puffy jacket with a black V-neck shirt under it and jeans to top it all off. If you caught her on a good day, her long white hair would be brushed out, and left to flow. Pendalin was a Dachi, while she looked mainly human, she had animal ears and a tail to suit. She was a cross with a fox, her main fur being white, and her highlights being pink.

“Nope,” She stepped back and shook her head, “Nothing. Nothing at all.” She sighed.

“You think they know we’re out here and just aren’t speaking to make us go away?” Pen asked, “I mean, your mother has always been a bit of a buzz kill Tam.”

“She really isn’t.” Tamara replied, not really paying attention.

“Whatever you sa-” The left door swung open, and a woman of great stature stepped out. Her long curly brown hair pulled over her left shoulder.

“Uhm- Hello mother-” Tamara sputtered as she stood from her crouched position by the door, “Lovely day isn’t it?”

“Tamara,” Tamara’s mother glared down at her, and at that moment she wanted to fold into herself and never leave. Her mother turned her gaze to Pen, who seemed to be uninterested in the conversation at hand and was picking at her nails, “Ms. Deltin, may you please explain _why_ you two are perched outside my council room like birds who spotted a worm?”

Pen jumped, “We-well, of course your highness! We were just looking for Caya!”

The queen squinted, “Yes, of course. Though, none of the council nor Dachi council have arrived yet. So, you won’t find Caya in here you two, though I’m sure she is already here and hasn’t made her presence known yet. Look in the library.” She then took the time to inspect her daughter, “Tamara, where is your royal attire?”

“Well, you see-” Tamara began.

“Never mind, I don’t want the excuse. Just stay out of sight of the council, _please_.” Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose, “We don’t need _that_ getting out.”

Tamara and Pen were already walking off, “Yeah, sure, no problem Mom!” Tamara called as they left, _Maybe a bit of a buzz kill._

Well, I'm off to finish my already three week late Qibli chapter BYEEEE.

\-- Kamie, (I used to be Arii, stuff has happened over the last two weeks.)


	10. Listen.

3:00 PM EST.

Be there.

\-- Kamie (MoveImBi)


	11. What happened? Well, here's an answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Kameron go? Why hasn't she been posting chapters? THE ANSWERS TO THOSE QUESTIONS AND MORE!

If there was enough words in this world that meant sorry, I'd be here apologizing until I died.

Here's the low down, I'm only 16. And between school, work, DRIVING TESTS (I HATE THESE AGHHHH. Eighth times the charm right??), and my horrible time management means getting something done when I say it'll be done isn't something I'm good at.

I'm not here to try and make y'all feel bad for me, so please don't, but I think you guys should know why I didn't post for, //counts on fingers// (yeah no I don't have enough time for that), a long time.

I had a bit of a personal issue with my identity, which resulted in questioning my gender and such.

Motivation to write has been running pretty thin and my major writers block doesn't help.

Got grounded for literally nothing ;-;  
(I KNOW EVERYONE THINKS THIS BUT THERE WAS LEGIT NO PROOF BRO)

I want to put out a new chapter, but I also want it to be good. I'm not going to put out some half done chapter anymore, and I hope you all understand.

I do know that Qibli's second part will be full length and out as soon as I finish this art project!

ily all so much!

\- Kam (MoveImBi)


End file.
